Lan Shinonome
Lan Shinonome (東雲 嵐, Shinonome Ran) is a Psychicer with the ability to transport objects, called Trick Room. Appearance Personality He is very mature and responsible , most likely because he has had to care for his sister from a very young age. He also seems to be very serious , he keeps Haruhiko from losing control , to keep his bad temper on the cool side. Sypnosis A Psychicer chosen by Kiyotada Inui for his unique ability to transport items with his PSI ability called Trick Room. It is later revealed that Laon agreed to help Inui because he needed money to pay for his comatose sister's hospital stay. He is later revealed to be alive in the future and is a part of "Tenju's Root". He helps transport Van Tenjuin , Kyle, Van, Kabuto, and Ageha to get to the hideout using his Trick Room. When Ageha, Kabuto and Amamiya return to the present, he joins Kagetora to investigate Harukaze Academy, which is just an orphanage, to find records on Miroku Amagi. Instead the group stumble upon the 2rd Star Commander Junas and soon to be the 4th SC, a young Caprico. Past Inui arc Tenju's Root arc Q's Master arc W.I.S.E arc Invasion arc PSI Abilities Burst Trick Room Download.png|Trick Room Trick Room Shield.png|Trick Room as a shield Trick Room '(トリック・ルーム, ''Torikku Rūmu)- Lan can create two boxes made of PSI that are linked by an alternate dimension. He places one box over specific coordinates of the subject for transportation (for example the inside of a safe, but not the safe itself) and then "downloads" the contents into the other box. Lan can create a single box for other uses (such as a shield) and its never been specified whether he could create more than two boxes at a time. Although that is unlikely as during the invasion of Root, he was evacuating the citizens in groups one after another. But if he could have created four boxes he could have evacuated them faster. Trick Room can be used to travel to any place he has been before, but the maximum distance it can be used to transport for locations he has never been to is 40 km. As well as the transportation of people or items, Trick Room can be used to aide his allies in battle as he mangaed to contain Kagetora in one box and had Haruhiko stand on the other one and insert his '''Shocker '''into it, then Lan downloaded the Shocker to the box with Kagetora to effectively electrocute him without Haruhiko having to get near him. The boxes themselves seem to quite dense as a single box was able to stop Junas's Bishamon-Tsubute before shattering. Rise '''Proficient - Lan seems is adept in the employment of this specific element of PSI, demonstrated by his capability to withstand being stabbed twice by Junas' Bishamon-Tsubute but when Junas used it a second time but Lan was able to percieve the attack, dodge the first blade and used his Trick Room to block the second all in a matter of moments without his movements being hindered by his wounds. Whereas the Orphanage owner and the volunteers were unable to distinguish Junas's attack until after they have all been fatally cut. Trance Unknown - During his brief periods of activity within the series, Lan has failed to demonstrate any affinity to this form of PSI, instead preferring to rely on his Burst abilities inside and outside of combat. However, as of yet it has never explicitly been expressed that he was incapable of using it Navigation Category:Tenju's Root Category:Characters Category:Psychicer